Careful what you wish for
by vrskaandrea
Summary: Tag to 15x07, the aftermath of Lee Webb's death. His... Aftermath. Or how Lee Webb found out you should be careful what you wish for.


Some roads to Hell are paved in good intentions. Some aren't. Some are painted with blood of the victims of the soul that reached his final destination, only to find that it is still out of reach. That was the case of one Lee Webb, a great hunter and a skilled soldier in the war against the monsters that lurk in the dark. That was until he turned into a monster himself, the worst kind of one. The one that took innocent human lives not to quenchh his thirst, not to drown his hunger, no... He did it out of greed, he did it for the money and good fortune, he did it so that he could live his dream and keep his bar going.

Because apparently, he thought he deserved it.

It has been two months or rather 20 years, but for Lee it seemed like an eternity has already passed as he stood in the endless line, standing and waiting, moving only one step a day. Well, unless it was Sunday, then he just stood still and waited as the numbers counted down. Every few days he would glance at the number in his hand - 7151252019, and sigh looking up at the board that said _Now serving: 3. _It was always number 3, but it was like his mind didn't register that the number didn't change.

On the day 7456, Lee managed to glance at the number slip of the guy in front of him. It read _sock_. Lee just nodded and remained to wait in line.

On the day 8003, there was a commotion , and somebody mentioned the Queen and Lee looked up to see what was happening, but when nothing else of interest occurred, he went back to standing in the line.

On the day 9666 Lee snapped. A demon went past him and shoved him and the hunter inside of him awoke.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going!" Lee yelled after the huge meatsuit that held the demon. Said demon came to an abrupt stop and his shoulders tensed before he spun around and looked at the hunter with hatred filled eyes. The demon said nothing, only growled at Lee and raised his fist high, but was stopped by a much smaller hand that the demon's.

"Now, now, Ivan. What were you told about disturbing the souls in the line?" The smaller demon said, slowly pulling Ivan's hand down. Don't get me wrong, the demon wasn't really a tiny one, in fact, he was a bit taller then Lee, but compared to Ivan... Uff. Ivan gritted his teeth, his enraged gaze lingering a bit longer on the hunter, then glanced at the other demon before abruptly turned to walk away with another loud growl. The demon watched him walk away and then turned at the hunter.

"Pardon my co-worker, he can be a bit... Rough around the edges." the demon stated raising his head high, his piercing eyes scanning the hunter. A spark arose in his dark eyes before his lips twisted in a smirk and he asked with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Caym. You are a hunter, correct?"

Lee eyed him from head to toe with slight disgust and mistrust typical for hunters. "What's it to ya?"

"Just curious, I guess. We don't get many hunters here, they mostly end up...well, up." Caym replied, paused and then added, the curiosity evident in his voice "Tell me... What did you do to deserve Hell?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Lee answered crossing his arms.

"Well, one would think that breaking a routine of a constant standing in line would be reason enough, even if it was just for a chat... But I guess I was mistaken..." Caym intentionally trailed off and turned to walk away...

"Wait... Wait, ok..." Lee called after him, only know realizing how antagonizing it was to be standing in this line. "It... It was... I kinda captured a marid and..." Lee explained, regret and shame seeping off of him.

Caym smiled a genuine amused smile "A marid? A hunter went astray and used a marid to personal gain?" He huffed a laugh and then added "You do know greed is one of the worst sins, right? Still, there is something about your soul..." Caym squinted his eyes at the hunter, making Lee feel naked under the intense gaze. But then Caym huffed another smile and raised his head high once more. "Oh, well... Enjoy your eternity of standing in line..." the demon said and for the second time turned to walk away.

"Wait... Wait, please... Can't you get me out of here? Give me something else, anything else, just break this same old routine." As much as he didn't want it to come out as begging, there was a plea in his voice that had Caym smirking while he still had his back to the hunter.

"And why should I do that? What do you possibly have to offer me? Riches and wealth?" Caym teased, referring to the whole marid situation, but had to turn when Lee replied.

"Information. On Dean Winchester."

"Oh, is that so?" Caym raised a brow as he glanced at the hunter again, slowly turning back to him. "And how do you know Dean Winchester?"

"We... We were friends, fellow hunters." Lee replied looking away.

"Why do I have a feeling that the '_were'_ refers to back when you _were _ alive? Oh! Of course. It was Dean Winchester that put you down, wasn't it?" Caym broke into a grin.

"Yeah, well... The bastard thinks he is so much better then everyone else. I worked my ass off trying to keep the world as safe as possible, to stop as much monsters as I could, and what did it get me? Nothing. Nothing but bad back and an empty wallet. I deserved something for my troubles !"

"Careful, now... Vanity is a sin too... You really think Dean Winchester had it easier?" Caym questioned.

"Sure he did. He has his brother, he has a place to stay, heck, he even has an angel by his side." Lee replied with a dose of resentment in his voice. "He is still alive and kicking." He added more as a whisper, clearly bother by the fact that he wasn't... Alive and kicking.

"Yes, Dean did have a few things... Work out for him... Like, did you know he died and ended up here?... Well, the first time around. After that, anytime he died he pretty much ended up in Heaven..." Caym teased.

Lee moved his jaw side to side, the anger in his eyes building up again. Lee seemed to think that Dean really had it easy, but he had no idea the troubles Dean went through, the heartaches and things that broke him into millions of pieces. No, Lee had no idea what it was like to have your heart and soul broken, shattered and glued back together, hoping it will hold.

"Tell you what? - Caym said - How about I give you the same treatment Dean Winchester had when he ended up here, huh? Would break the monotony of this..." Caym motioned his hand at the endless line of souls.

"Anything to get out of this damn line!" Lee jumped at the given opportunity and broke the line as soon as Caym smiled at him and motioned with his hand for the hunter to follow him.

"You know, you do have a point... People like Dean Winchester shouldn't be any better then you... " Caym spoke as they walked down a long corridor, old big wooden door visible in the distance.. " In fact, I think all you hunters deserve to be treated the same." Caym practically purred as they reached the door, and Lee nodded, not really catching the hidden meaning behind those words.

"But for now... It'll be enough to start with you..." Caym's voice was laced with venom as he opened the door in front of them and allowed Lee to walk inside. The hunter's eyes went wide and his breath hitched as her took in the scene before him. Souls mounted on the racks, blood and guts sprayed everywhere. Some even had their body parts laid out on the table next to the rack. People were screaming as demons plunged their knives into their flesh, others just moaned, their voices too coarse to sound their agony.

"Take him and put him on the rack. He was a hunter and a friend of Dean Winchester, so I think he should get a Dean Winchester treatment." Caym ordered grinning like a madman.

And as two demons dragged Lee Webb towards the rack, the hunter kicking and trying to break free, he yelled after Caym. "You son of a bitch, you lied to me!"

"Now, now. As much as it is a common thing for us demons to tell lies, in this case I did no such thing. You only asked to be taken out of the boring line, and I fulfilled you wish... - Caym said with a devilish smirk - Didn't anyone tell you?... You should be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you _Blondie20000 _for letting me borrow Caym from her awesome story Red Rose. I know this story is more about a side character, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a review, tell me what you thought.**


End file.
